Voice of Angel
by Black134
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi leave as a failure angel was given his last chance to make up it all by doing last task properly. If not, punishment awaits him.


**Hell-o! We meet again, for those who already read my story before in different language! And for those who just know me: nice to meet yach! **

**This is my first English story that I published here and my first language is not English! So be nice to me, okay?**

Pairing: 1827

Ps: This is my farewell give for Racooncity who just move to Beijing! Hope you like it! And… Good luck surviving there! *Peace*

Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi leave as a failure angel was given his last change to make up it all by doing last task properly. If not punishment awaits him.

Disclaimer: don't own and never gonna will!

**Voice of Angel**

"Sawada Tsunayoshi" a low angry voice was calling.

Brown haired angel step forward. His petite body was shaking like crazy. His white feathery wings were flapping nervously as he tried to smile innocently like nothing was wrong.

"Yes, boss? Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"Don't play dumb with me! You never finish your jobs properly!" the man shouted as he walked away from his desk.

"I'm so sorry boss! Please don't kick me out!" he squeaked as he begged for forgiveness.

"I'll give you one last change. If you failed, I don't have any other option except to kick you out from here!" he throw a file full of someone information.

"Um… boss… What's this?" he asked nervously.

"It's your job idiot! Your dead line is 10 days, but in that 10 days, you have to absorbed the way of that person live his daily life" the man answer with a big sigh at the end.

"Heeee? I have to live with this person? B-b-but, he looks like a terrifying person!" he said as he scanned at the papers inside the file that his boss gave to him.

"No objection! Or you prefer for being kick out from Heaven?" his boss already pissed off with the little brunettes' tedious excuses. "And one more thing, make sure that your tears don't fall to anyone" he smiled before clicking a button on his desk. Suddenly the clouds under the brunette disappear. The poor angel fell. He tried to flap his wings but it gave him nothing. As he realize where he was, he already at someone's house.

The small boy tried to stand as he felt pain on his butt. He rubbed his butt hoping it help to make it less painful. He tried to stand and looked around him. It was a small apartment but comfy. All the things inside it arrange neatly. There two doors connecting to two separate rooms and in each room was completed with its own bathroom.

Suddenly, the apartment door was open and a person step in.

"Who are you and why are you here?" the person asked.

"Hiii! Forgive me! Please don't bite me to death!" the small boy squeal.

"Answer my question Herbivore!" he grim.

"I'm not an herbivore! For your information, I'm an angle! My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi! And why I'm here, I don't know. I just find myself in this place after my boss yelled at me" the brunette answered.

"There's no such thing as an angel. You're being unreasonable. Could you please leave? I need my private time. Now" that's the reaction that the poor angel got.

"There is! I'll show you!" the boy leaned closer. "Don't close your eyes, okay" he placed his lip against the others. Then a pair of wing grew behind his back.

After his _partner_ saw it, he pulled his mouth to see the person's reaction.

"Now you believe me?" the angel asked as his wings despaired.

"How dare you kissed me, Herbivore?" the man shouted as he pulled out his tonfas.

"Hiii! You're the one who's not believe me, so I show you it to you" Tsuna tried to defend himself.

"But why you have to kissed me?" he asked again.

"That's the only method! I'm not a high level angel you know! I can't just show my wings without having any contact with that person!" Tsuna yelled as he moved backward to avoid any damage to his pathetic little body.

"Is that so? I never heard that an angle was begging for forgiveness" the man putted his tonfa near the brunette's neck.

"Um… well… I'm a different kind of angel! So could you please moved the weapon of your from my neck?" he answered.

"Are you ordering me, herbivore?"

"No, it's just a simple request" he tried to move backward again and only find himself leaning against the wall behind him 'I'm toast!' he cried in his mind.

"And if I refused?" the raven man pushed his tonfa closer to the boy's neck.

He swallowed hard and closed his eye as his inner self prying, begging for his pathetic life of his. A metal stuff collided with his check sending his body to the cold floor.

"That's for barging to my apartment, now, for the next punishment" he said darkly as he moved forward, preparing for another strike.

"W-w-wait! Please don't bite me to death! If you don't, I'll tell a secret the any human can't hear" the angel shouted to defend himself.

"Oh? And what is that?" the man interested with Tsuna's offer and put down his tonfas.

"You're life is barely less than 2 weeks! So I hope you prepare yourself!" the angel said.

"That's it? That's disappointing!" the man pulled back his weapon.

"Hiiii!"

"But, you already full fill your promise, so I full fill mine, now get out! Before I change my mind to bite you to death"

"I can't! I know you wouldn't like this, but… I got a job to finish here, so I can't leave just yet!" he shouted.

"What job is that?" the man asked.

"To escort your soul to heaven or hell after you're dead" he answered.

"I'm not dead yet, so could you get out?" now the man asked more gentle.

"I told you I can't! And I'm not finish yet" he took a deep breath and continued. "I need some data about you and stuff so, can I stay here?"

"No. So get out!" he shout again.

'What's his weakness again? If remember correctly, his weakness is… Oh yeah! Let me tried this' he started to shown a puppy-face and begging for a shelter to live in.

"Fine" hearing that word, the little angel stand up with full of joy. "But, you weren't allowed to leave the apartment"

"Deal" the boy answer happily.

The room became quiet until the young angel broke the silent with a question.

"Ne… your name is Hibari Kyouya, right?" the asked while covering his head with his hand defending his head from an impact that he think will hit his head. But the dark haired man only answered with a small nodded while his eye won't go off from his papers work.

"Should I call you with Hibari or Kyouya?" he asked again.

"Hibari is fine" he answered.

"So do you live alone Hibari-san?" the brunette asked another question.

"Hn"

"So where is your family, Hibari-san?" he asked _again_.

"Stop asking worthless question, Herbivore. Didn't you see that I'm working? Just sit there quietly or I'll bite you to death" finally he answered with a longer answer but it doesn't what Tsuna expected to be.

"I'm sorry, Hibari-san! Please don't bite me to death!" he said it instantly.

The room became quiet once more. Hibari sat on his couch while scanning through his papers. For Tsuna, he just sit still on the floor wouldn't dare to move a single muscle.

Then a knock was heard from the door follow by unfamiliar voice – for Tsuna that is – greet from outside.

"Come in" Hibari answer while putting his papers away.

"Kyou-san, I got the information that you're looking for" a man came in a suit case in his hand. His hair looked weird and scary for Tsuna and he just sit still, hoping for the other man didn't notice him.

"Just put it on the table" Hibari stand on his feet and walked toward the kitchen.

"Kyou-san, if I may ask…" the man hesitated to ask.

"Spill it out, Tetsu" hissed Hibari impatiently.

"Who's that boy over there?" the man called 'Tetsu' asked. '_Shit! I forget to make myself invisible'_ Tsuna though.

"A pet" he answered and continued his step to his kitchen.

'Huh? A pet he said? What's he meant by that?' Tsuna though then a slight blush crossed his face.

"So what's his name?" the man asked again.

"Ask it yourself, Tetsu" Answered Hibari, while he was busy making tea for himself.

The man stopped following Hibari and turned his body to Tsuna.

"Hey, kid" he greet. "I'm Kusakabe Tetsuya. What's your name, kid?"

"Nice to meet you Kusakabe-san. My name's Sawada Tsunayoshi. Please call me Tsuna" Tsuna answered.

"Tsuna? As in Tuna?" the older man laugh out loud.

"Your laugh annoys me. Stop it" Hibari said as he came back with his cup of tea.

"O-of course, Kyou-san" the man quickly stopped his laugh and shut his mouth.

Then the room fell silent one more time. The two man start talking with another language but Tsuna won't bother to ask what it is about. Until they stop talking and turn their attention to Tsuna who still staring at them with curious aura around him.

"Staring is rude, Herbivore" Hibari said while sending him a death glare.

"I'm so sorry" Tsuna squeaked instantly as he look away to hide his red face.

Then the room felt quite for the fourth time until a sound of a hungry stomach broke it. Tsuna's face turned red while Hibari turn his attention to his so-called-pet.

"You're hungry, herbivore?" he asked and receive a nod from red face Tsuna. Hibari pull out his black cell phone and started to dial a phone number.

"_Hello, Vongola Pizza delivery service! What may I help you?"_ a voice was heard from hibari's cell phone.

"I'll be ordering Pizza ala Vongola" answered Hibari then he started to informed the man about his address and then close his cell phone.

"There. The food will be here shortly. You just have to sit there like a good pet would do" the raven haired man said as he turn his attention back to his papers lying on the table in front of him.

"A pet? I'm an angel you know!" the little brunette shouted. He hurriedly covered his mouth. 'Shit! I just say that out loud! I'm so stupid'

Hearing what the brunette said, Kusakabe tried to hold his laugh – he afraid to be beaten to death – and asked, "That's a good excuse you said there, but I don't think anyone would believe that. You don't even have wings on your back" the he stared to laugh.

"It's not an excuse, Tetsu" Hibari's voice sound like he already pissed off. "The Herbivore is telling the truth"

Kusakabe's eye widened. "S-s-so it's true? He's an angel?" Hibari just nodded.

Then the bell door rang. Hibari get on his feet and walked to the direction of the door and open it leaving Kusakabe sitting there with his face all pale.

"Keep the change" he said with monotone voice of his. He brought back a box of pizza on his hand and put it in front of Tsuna. "Eat up herbivore" he ordered. After giving his "pet" the food, he walked back to the table and continued his work once again.

At long last Hibari's works were all done. He let out a big sigh of relief and walked up his so-called-pet. His eye widened as he looked at the box in front of the brunette. It's empty! He knew that the brunette very hungry from the sound of his stomach, but Hibari never expect that he would finish a whole box of pizza. The raven man sighed and ordered his subordinate – which is Kusakabe – to order him a pasta from the nearby restaurant.

After Kusakabe left, Hibari let out another sigh as he lay down on his sofa and turn on the TV infront of him. The he heard a sound of a hungry stomach. Was it his? No. Hibari turn his attention to the brunette sitting in the corner of the room with his face turn all red.

"You're still hungry, herbivore?" he asked as he walked closer to his "pet".

"Um… well… you see…"

"Speak properly!"

"Um… well… I'm an angel so… normal food won't satisfy my stomach so…" Tsuna's face become more crimson red as he say this "So my food is basically a physical contact with a normal human being*"

"I don't understand it Herbivore! Explain it properly!" he said as he pulled out his tonfas out of nowhere.

"HIIIIII!" the brunette hesitantly move closer until he close the gaps between the other's lips. At the same time… Kusakabe just went back from his journey from the restaurant and found his boss was kissing the brown haired angel in front of him. He let out a soft smile as he put his boss order and quickly went out of the apartment – rather staying there and getting bitten to death.

After some time, the brunette pulled off and fell on his feet. Now his stomach's full. He let out a bright smile to his pissed off "feeder".

"I'll bite you to death"

"Hiiiiiiiiieeeeeee!"

*I make it up! So it's not really true...

**Done at last! Not for the whole story I mean… well… while read through this I realize something… my English so suck! I think I should pay more attention to that devil a.k.a English teacher. **

Tsuna: I think you should!

**Huh? What are you doing here!**

Tsuna: *sweat drop* you're the one who drag me here!

**Oh, ok! Well… I want to ask you guys a favor…since the next chapter will be the end of this story, so… **

Tsuna: it's rude of you to ask for a favor in your first meeting you know!

**I know but… I have to!**

Hibari: *sigh* useless herbivore.

**He? Hibari**** i****s here to****o****? …. Hey! I'm not that useless! At least not like that Dame-Tsuna over there!**

Hibari: *nodded* agree

Tsuna: hey! I'm not useless!

**If not, why people called you dame-Tsuna!**

Tsuna: um… I don't know…

Hibari: Herbivores!

Tsuna: Hibari-san!

**Well since you guys are here… do you guys have any comment about my story?**

Tsuna: I have! Why am I kissing Hibari-san...twice?

**Because I want to!**

Hibari: you're being unreasonable!

**Well this is my story so I can do whatever I want with it.**

Hibari: fine. As long the herbivore stick with me.

**Yay thank you Hibari!**

Tsuna: Hiiiiiiiee! Hibari-san just agree like that?

**Fufufu… so now I get the permission… prepare yourself Tsuna… fufufu…**

Hibari: stop that laugh! It's remaining me of the pineapple illusionist.

**Oh, ok! Well any way… I was thing two kind of ending and um… I can't decide which ending should I use… so which one would you prefer…**

**Hibari die or Tsuna failed!**

**I'll try to make happy ending for both ending… so… tell me what you think! **

Hibari: I chose the herbivore failed!

Tsuna: hiiiie? Why I should fail?

Hibari: so you want me to die herbivore?

Tsuna: um… *blushing* no…

**Yay Tsuna is blushing! Ahahahahaha! **

Tsuna: It's not funny! *Still blushing*

***ignore* just press the review word and tell me what you think and if you want to give me any suggestion, critiques, anything… **

Tsuna: Hey don't ignore me!

Hibari: well, I won't *Hug Tsuna from behind*

Tsuna: Save me!

**I'll save you if somebody reviews this story! **

Tsuna: you're so cruel!

**I am! Muahahaha… **

Ciao ciao~


End file.
